


Bedroom Science

by parachim



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachim/pseuds/parachim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about how Cecil has an inhuman ability to orgasm multiple times in with almost no refractory period and how Carlos is fascinated by the phenomenon so much that he wants to study it scientifically.  As requested by <a href="http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=118326#cmt118326">this</a> kink meme post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Science

Cecil looked about as normal as any Night Vale local did. He had four limbs in total, was less than ten feet in stature, and tended to need to eat and drink about as much as the average human. Outsiders did often gawk at the third eye in the middle of Cecil’s forehead, or remark how strange it was that his eyes seemed to consist only of an iris without pupils or even the slightest visible amount of sclera. Those odd eyes unsettled Carlos at first, but he eventually grew fond of them and even Cecil’s less visible quirks.

One of Cecil’s more surprising traits became known to Carlos after Cecil showed up outside of Carlos’ lab one night without any prior notice.

"Cecil, why are you here? You told me that we wouldn’t be able to go out today because you had a meeting. Cecil, did you get fired?" Carlos asked, worrying that maybe the meeting had been about how Cecil had ignored discussing the news in exchange for a story about his love life one too many times.

"No, of course not! Why would they fire me?" Cecil stepped inside without waiting for Carlos’ invitation. “Station management finished up the meeting early. The note they slid under all of our doors said something about how we still have an intern for this week and don’t have to figure out how we’re going to get a new one for once. I try not to worry about what station management says too much. Anyway, I thought that since I was free there wouldn’t be anywhere better to go than your place, dear Carlos."

Carlos nodded his head, processing the information. It was already too late to go out to dinner or watch static buzz on the big screen of the movie theater, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t spend time together. His bacteria cultures had another 8 hours before he would have to examine the new generation for mutations. He had had a long day in the lab, and being with Cecil was one sure way that he would be able to relax for the night. The two walked hand in hand into the bedroom as Cecil tried to suppress a smile.

Carlos insisted that he shouldn’t take off his clothing due to a lab mishap earlier that resulted in several chemicals soaking through his clothes and absorbing onto his skin. It was hard to dissuade an eager Cecil from taking off Carlos’ clothes. Even after Carlos told Cecil that he might have a particularly bad reaction to even residual amounts of the chemicals because of the different bacteria on his skin, Cecil continued to try to force his fingers through the buttonholes of Carlos’ shirt.

It wasn’t until Carlos flipped Cecil over onto his back, sat firmly down on his hips, and he pinned his partner’s arms over his head that Cecil finally gave up on trying to remove any of Carlos’ clothing for the night. Carlos rolled off of Cecil and laid down beside him. Carlos hardly had to make any effort to get Cecil out of his clothes as Cecil made quick efforts to tug at sleeves and pant legs as fast as Carlos could undo buttons and zippers. Cecil didn’t even bother to completely untie his tie and instead merely loosened it before slipping it over his head.

Carlos was quick with his hands and Cecil was so desperate that even if Carlos had been wearing wool mittens that would have hardly made any difference. Carlos paused his movements to kiss Cecil on the lips momentarily. Before Carlos could resume his efforts he noticed that his fingertips were damp with Cecil’s warm cum. Before Carlos could pull away from what he thought was a finished task Cecil grabbed at his arm and insisted that Carlos continue.

"But aren’t you too sensitive? We can just wait a few minutes, Cecil. I don’t want to hurt you—" Carlos protested.

"No, please. Don’t stop. Not today, please. Not just yet. Keep going," Cecil begged, still keeping Carlos’ hand over his crotch as he desperately tried to grind against it between ragged breaths.

Carlos obeyed, though he was somewhat baffled as to why Cecil was insisting on such a thing. Cecil’s cock was slick with cum and precum making it easy for Carlos’ hand to slide up and down its length. Cecil squirmed in a mix of pleasure and oversensitivity. He would urge Carlos to speed up or slow down depending on how he rolled his hips against his lover’s palm.

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure of what Cecil was getting out of this. Despite his moaning and insisting, Cecil seemed to be rather over-stimulated as he would tense his muscles and make small whines of distress between movements of Carlos’ hand.

"Cecil, are you really so sure about this? You’re going to be so sore tomorrow. I mean, it’s really not that hard for me to wait."

"No, no, no, please. Please," Cecil pleaded desperately, struggling to make words from between his other small noises of pleasure and pain. “I’m so—" Cecil was unable to finish his sentence as his body tensed again in climax and his sounds were reduced to low moans coming from the back of his throat.

Carlos was amazed at Cecil’s stamina. It seemed that he had almost no refractory period at all. “God damn, Cecil. Have you always been able to do that? That’s amazing."

Cecil struggled to respond, only managing a few gurgled noises at first. “Do what? Oh, oh, um you mean like that in a row just now. Mhmm, but not every day. Only certain days," Cecil replied, still not completely back to his regular state.

"What days are you able to?" Carlos asked, intrigued. His scientific mind was always after answers but he really wanted to know for more personal reasons.

"I don’t keep track, Carlos," Cecil whined. Carlos glared at him silently until Cecil was ready to give an answer. Carlos had learned that in Night Vale sometimes the best ways of getting information was to ask the fewest amount of questions possible. “Okay, well it’s usually after a new moon. A couple days after that—maybe four or five? I don’t really keep track. But I always know the day somehow in the back of my head. I thought everyone had days like that."

Carlos processed the information in his head. Cecil would be able to orgasm without needing to take any breaks at least one day every month. “Cecil, how many have you been able to have in a row in the past?"

"The last time I really tried I think I got to eight or nine before falling asleep. It usually gets boring before that, but I could probably manage even more if I really wanted to." Cecil neglected to mention that the last time he had been so dedicated to such efforts was a little over a year ago when he first saw Carlos in town.

"Cecil, do you think that you would be willing to do an experiment regarding this um, phenomenon next time it happens? You know, for scientific purposes. Knowing the limits of the body and that sort of thing," Carlos asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Carlos. Anything for you and your research. For once I can help with a project that I finally understand. I wish we could do it tonight, but I think I was too hasty earlier. I mostly just want to go to sleep now." And with that the pair went to bed for the night, keeping in mind their future plans for the upcoming month"

—-

Carlos, guess what today is?" Cecil’s voice rang through the speakers of Carlos’ phone.

Carlos thought it was just going to be another strange Night Vale exclusive holiday that Cecil was particularly fond of. “Is it, um, the cactus festival?" Carlos could hardly keep track of when any of the holidays occurred. He was fairly certain that most of them were based off of some obscure calendar that he had never heard of.

"No, of course not! That only happens in July if it rains four times in the first eight days of the month. Today is the day for your experiment! My very special day."

Carlos suddenly remembered their plans that they had made together in his bedroom many nights ago. “Oh, of course! You can come by my place later today, right?" Carlos asked as he shifted through the cabinets in his lab looking for an unused notebook that he will be able to record the night’s experiments.

"Of course, dear Carlos," Cecil replied, almost singing. I’ll see you soon enough."

Before the hone call was over Carlos had already started to prepare the blank pages of the notebook for the information he would be recording later. He carefully documented the date it was to occur on and figured out that it was precisely four days since the last new moon. He carefully recorded the high and low temperatures for every day of the past week, and he even wrote down the weather and humidity levels they had been having in Night Vale. Carlos was going to make every effort to perfectly understand this most wonderful part of Cecil.

—

As soon as Cecil finished turning off the power from all of the radio equipment in the studio for the night he made sure to waste no time in getting to Carlos’ lab. Cecil was hardly able to focus on his job the whole day as he was barely able to follow along with the reports he was supposed to be reading off to the Night Vale public. He played more prerecorded messages than usual as he daydreamed about the night to come—though he didn’t dare try to indulge in any of his fantasies before he could meet up with Carlos. Carlos warned him that any attempt at masturbation could skew the data that they were going to record and Cecil couldn’t imagine doing anything to get in the way of Carlos’ work.

When Cecil arrived, Carlos quickly put away all his chemicals and test tubes and grabbed the notebook that he had so carefully been preparing for this day. Cecil was a bit disappointed that Carlos did not instantly whisk him off to the bedroom as he found himself soon sitting in the living room being asked various questions on his diet and exercise habits of the past few days. Cecil was almost ready to tear off his clothes right then and there when Carlos started to ask if Cecil had noticed any changes in his heart rate or if he had noticed if had been sweating more than usual. But luckily, Cecil did not have to wait long after that for Carlos to finally close the notebook and invite him to his bed. Cecil was so eager that he could hardly wait for Carlos to open the door to his room that he had impatiently started to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

When they were both finally on the bed, Carlos had to remind him that the point of this whole experiment was for them to test Cecil’s absolute limits, meaning that both of them had to take their time so that Cecil wouldn’t expend too much energy early on or get too sore before his true limits were reached. Cecil sighed and resigned himself to being more patient as he allowed for Carlos to take off the remainder of his unfastened clothes.

The biggest disappointment of the night came when Carlos informed him that the entire experiment would be “handjob only" as it was the easiest and most repeatable way to get Cecil off. When Cecil started to whine and Carlos made a resigned statement that they wouldn’t have to do the experiment tonight after all, Cecil apologized profusely and assured Carlos that he would let him do anything to his body at all.

Cecil rolled onto his side comfortably and after Carlos recorded the start time of the experiment in his notebook and hit a few buttons on a stopwatch he laid down next to Cecil’s naked body. Cecil was surprised that Carlos had carried over a small bottle of clear lubricant as they usually did not bother with it for the kind of task that was to come, but Carlos assured him that this would minimize any painful friction that Cecil would likely otherwise have to endure later in the night. Cecil nodded as he recoiled the slightest amount from feeling Carlos’ fingers covered in that cold, slick substance.

Cecil didn’t mind the cold touch for long - he soon felt the liquid warm up between the heat from Carlos’ hand and Cecil’s hot shaft as Carlos slowly worked his way down Cecil’s cock to its base, coating it evenly with the shining fluid.

"C-Carlos, do you think you could go a bit faster?" Cecil whimpered.

"You told me that I could do whatever I wanted to your body all night, Cecil," Carlos whispered from behind. “And I’ve decided that the best way to go about this is to do it slowly. If I listened to what you told me, we’d be done after less than half an hour and there’s no way that we would be able to push you as far as you can go." Cecil shivered at the thought of this continuing for hours as Carlos brushed his thumb over the head of Cecil’s cock lightly several times.

"I know I told you that, but I want it so badly. I want to come. Please, Carlos. I’ve been waiting all day for this. Can’t the first one happen quickly?" Cecil whimpered, grinding into Carlos’ palm desperately.

"Absolutely not, Cecil! Science has to be done in an even and controlled fashion," Carlos maintained as he grabbed the base of Cecil’s cock slightly harder than he should have.

Cecil whined in a mix of pain and protest, but more half-heartedly than he had been doing so before. There truly was no way to convince Carlos of conducting the experiment otherwise and any more complaining might risk Cecil having to experience what it felt like to have Carlos’ nails dig into the skin of his cock. There was no getting in the way of Carlos and the empirical method.

Carlos continued to move his hand in a slow rhythmic motion as Cecil moaned and sighed lightly and tried his best not to add in any of his own movements. As much as Cecil wished that Carlos would go faster, he quickly became accustomed to and delighted by each leisurely touch of Carlos’ hand. He could feel his body creep closer and closer to climax each time Carlos made even the smallest movement with his thumb or slid his palm in just the right way.

When Cecil finally came in shudders Carlos pulled away almost immediately. Cecil’s emotions were mixed between elated feelings of pleasure and confusion at the quick abandonment. Cecil was so used to cuddling after sex as he would coo to Carlos about what a good job he had done and Carlos would kiss his face as if it were nothing. When Cecil’s mind finally cleared he could hear Carlos scribbling in the notebook as the scientist checked the time on the stopwatch and recorded quick but detailed notes. Cecil relaxed out of understanding and laid on the bed in a daze as he waited for Carlos to return beside him.

Cecil thought that he heard Carlos tell him something about his notes, but Cecil was hardly able to pay attention to it as Carlos earnestly returned to performing the same motions onto Cecil as before. Carlos had made a good decision with using the lube. Cecil could hardly tell that he was any more tender than he had been earlier. Cecil could have sworn that Carlos was going faster than before, even though he had insisted earlier that everything be done at a steady rate. But whether that was the case or not, Cecil found himself at the brink of orgasm before he had even been consciously aware of the buildup to that point. Cecil felt his muscles tense but he did not tremble and jerk as much as he usually did.

Carlos left him once more alone on the bed, but not as long this time. Cecil thought that the sounds of pen on paper sounded more rushed than they had been (in the very back of Cecil’s mind he realized that Carlos should not have such contraband items but in his current state he could not be bothered in the slightest to protest their use). Carlos placed the stopwatch and notebook on the corner of the bed, so that when the time came to do the next recording he would not have to take so much time out of the experiment to get the recording materials.

Cecil felt Carlos’ warmth return beside him and Cecil snuggled his body into the scientist’s frame. Cecil could feel Carlos’ erection underneath his pants. Waves of excitement and anticipation shot through Cecil’s body at the feeling of his partner’s very clear arousal at the situation, though he tried his best to remind himself that it was not part of the experiment for Carlos to undress and that he shouldn’t count on such things happening as it would be counter-productive to Carlos’ work. But even so, Cecil could hardly help from pushing himself into Carlos longingly as Carlos tried his best to continue repeating the same motions with his hands that he had been the previous rounds.

Carlos’ previously consistent rhythm had become noticeably more erratic as Cecil could hear Carlos’ heavy breathing behind him. Cecil squirmed from finally being able to feel the growing rawness of his nerves. Carlos pulled him in closer to his body so that Cecil had no way of getting out of his reach. Cecil’s mind was overwhelmed by the sudden assertiveness and feelings of closeness between himself and Carlos and couldn’t help but let out a moan that surprised even himself as he came for the third time in a row that night.

Carlos hesitated before consulting his notebook that time, as if he were considering doing something different. But in the end he did sit up and make a few hurried notes before returning once again to where Cecil lay.

"Is there something wrong, Carlos?" Cecil questioned, wondering why Carlos wasn’t returning to his usual behaviors.

"No, there’s nothing wrong, but…" Carlos’ voice trailed off and Cecil turned to face him curiously. Cecil saw that Carlos’ face was bright red and his brow slightly sweaty.

"Carlos, I think you might be getting a bit too hot, don’t you?" Cecil asked with a smile. He did not wait for a response before he started to slip Carlos’ shirt over his head, feeling accomplished when it was finally off without any resistance from the scientist.

This interruption to the rhythm of the experiment seemed to snap Carlos back into awareness of what he should be doing, and to Cecil’s slight disappointment he did not remove any more of his clothes and instead turned Cecil back on to his side and returned to conducting his now familiar motions.

Cecil could hardly keep from squirming from over-sensitivity. Even though Carlos was not moving his hand too fast nor too hard, to Cecil’s burning nerves it was almost too much to bear. Cecil came once more, though it it was so much weaker than the other times before that Carlos had to ask him if that was really what happened. Cecil nodded to confirm, but he held his hand on Carlos’ wrist as to not let him consult his notebook just yet. Just from the efforts of Carlos trying to move his hand away, Cecil orgasmed yet another time.

At this, Carlos stopped trying to pull away and decided that he would try to find out how many times Cecil could climax with almost no refraction time at all. It hardly even took two pumps of Carlos’ fist to make Cecil twitch and writhe once more, but after that Cecil pushed him away from how sensitive he was to Carlos’ touch.

Carlos wrote only a few words in the notebook after that; he figured that it wouldn’t be too much trouble to remember the rest of the night and write it down in the morning. There were better things to be focusing on at the moment. Though when Carlos tried to lay down next to Cecil again, Cecil insisted that if Carlos so much as brushed his cock with his pinkie finger in the next few minutes that he would probably start to cry.

Carlos was fine with letting Cecil rest for a little longer than usual. He could hardly handle his own levels of arousal for the moment. If his hand hadn’t already been getting tired then he would have considered getting himself off to finally relieve the aching feeling of desire he felt.

Carlos was then surprised to feel Cecil kiss him on the lip, softly at first but quickly more forceful. It was now apparent to Carlos that Cecil was nowhere near wearing out. As far as he could tell, Cecil’s almost endless sexual stamina tonight was going to wear Carlos out long before he could find Cecil’s limits. Carlos tried to return Cecil’s kisses with as much vigor as he was receiving them, but he found himself soon giving into Cecil’s actions and finally allowed him to remove the sparse remainder of his clothing.

Carlos should have protested that the experiment would be skewed if Cecil started touching him and fondling him, but the only noises he could make were soft moans of encouragement. Cecil brushed his cock against Carlos’ and Carlos could not help but to grasp his hand around both of their lengths and pump his fist as fast as he could as Cecil thrust his pelvis into him. Cecil’s cock was a coated in a mixture of lube and his own cum which made it all the easier for the two to push against and into one another with only slight friction.

Carlos wasn’t sure if Cecil came once or twice (he reminded himself that he would have to be sure to ask later for his records) before his partner found the previously discarded bottle of lube and slicked up two of his fingers with the fluid and slowly pushed them inside of Carlos. Carlos writhed slightly at the introduction of Cecil’s cold fingers but did his best not to pull away and instead to continued to push against Cecil’s body.

Carlos came before Cecil even managed to push a third finger inside, but even though Carlos complained into Cecil’s ear about the over-stimulation he was feeling Cecil did not stop pressing deeper into Carlos. Carlos had since given up on frotting, but Cecil still held Carlos close with his free hand to keep him from rolling away. The sensations that Carlos were feeling were not altogether unpleasant and as the feelings of pain began to subside he was glad that Cecil had persevered in his efforts.

But Cecil’s kisses and the quick gestures of his fingers were not enough to satisfy Carlos for a second time. Carlos could feel that Cecil was nearly ready to give up as he started to go slower and pull himself out slightly as if remembering that Carlos did not have the same kind of inhuman stamina that Cecil was experiencing for that night. But Carlos was not so resigned. He pushed Cecil onto his back and climbed on top of him, positioning himself above Cecil’s still erect cock.

Carlos lowered himself down slowly as Cecil looked up at him, incredibly pleased. Cecil resisted the temptation to push Carlos down onto him and let his beautiful, perfect scientist take as much time as he wished. Carlos slid himself down nearly halfway before pushing himself back and then slowly lowering himself down once more, slightly further than he had before. Carlos repeated this action several more times until he had gone down nearly as far as he could. The next time he raised and then lowered himself Cecil climaxed as Carlos was pushing himself down the the base of Cecil’s cock. Carlos almost lost his balance from the sudden movement, but Cecil was able to grab his hips and hold onto him as the muscles in his groin continued to spasm.

When Cecil was still once again, Carlos began to roll his hips into him while Cecil thrust up against him as best he could. As Carlos’ breathing turned into quick gasps for air, Cecil knew that he was close to finishing. Cecil grabbed at Carlos’ hips as strongly as he could and pushed him down onto his cock as he pushed upwards with his hips and came into Carlos. Carlos came and fell forward onto Cecil as he emptied himself onto Cecil’s stomach and clutched his partner’s shoulders as hard as he could.

When they both were recovered enough to separate from one another, Carlos lifted himself off of Cecil and rolled onto his side with little energy remaining in his body. “Remind me to write down those last couple in the notebook tomorrow morning, Cecil. We’ll have to estimate the times but I think it should be fine."

Cecil made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, too spent to be bothered to say much of anything. Just as Cecil was about to slip into slumber, Carlos mumbled something to him about how one session wasn’t big enough to be a suitable sample size for the experiment and that they would have to keep doing this for at least six more months of attempts. There were no words in the world that could possibly describe how happy Cecil was to be in love with Carlos at that moment so he turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over the both of them as he cuddled into Carlos’ now sleeping body and joined the scientist in the land of dreams.


End file.
